


Kiss: Celebratory

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTET [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, KOTET Spoilers, Lightsaber battle, OC Kiss Week 2018, Sith in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: As Viri's battle for the Eternal Throne - and control of her mind - come to a close, Lana is by her side. A very short drabble to close out OC Kiss Week 2018.





	Kiss: Celebratory

Adrenaline courses through Lana’s veins as she casts a round of lightning at the latest wave of skytroopers. She’s not a sorcerer; lightning is not her usual first line of attack. However, in this instance, she’s pulling out every trick she has. It’s life or death. 

Behind her, Viri is still slumped on the Eternal Throne, unconscious. Her fingers twitch slightly on the arm rests of the chair. Lana feels the battle she’s fighting; feels her soul tugging against Valkorion’s. She and Viri have prepared for this as best they could. Viri has trained clandestinely; has marshaled her mental defenses in preparation for this battle. The fact that her soul is still present and struggling to save herself attests to that. But she’s going to need more time to win. Lana knows it’s up to her and Theron to buy that time. 

The skytroopers just don’t stop. Every time she and Theron think they’ve finally finished them all off, another twenty burst into the room. Theron is already injured and bleeding freely from his shoulder; pain is etched across his face. Lana’s head is splitting from the strain of channeling so much lightning. But she looks back at Viri again, and another surge of adrenaline makes her strong as she stands with Theron and destroys a phalanx of skytroopers.

“I don’t know how much longer we can hold out,” Theron gasps, firing his blasters with both hands. “I’m…” 

”I know, Theron. I know. But we have to. There’s no other choice.” She unleashes another surge of lightning at the closest skytroopers, blasting them away. 

And then there are none. The doorway is open, but no more Knights or droids surge into the room. Lana and Theron stare at each other, stunned by the silence. It’s only momentary; there’s a crack of lightning, and a scream as Viri tumbles off the Eternal Throne onto the floor. 

“Viri!”

Viri opens her eyes, and Lana feels her…and only her. She runs to Viri’s side and helps her stand. 

”You did it, Commander. You defeated Valkorion once and for all. _I feel it._ It’s just you in there.” 

”He’s gone. He’s finally gone, him and his miserable family…” Viri holds her hands to her head. 

“It’s just you now, love,” Lana says, wrapping her arms around Viri’s waist. ” _Finally,_ we can enjoy a moment of privacy.”

“Pillow talk later, speeches now,” Theron says, tapping buttons on his datapad. “I’m going to open a channel and let the galaxy meet their new Empress.” 

”You’re going to need to wait a second, Theron,” Viri says, holding Lana. “Please. This is too important.” 

Five years of separation and pain. Nearly two years of struggle. Building an Alliance. Building a life. And as Lana feels Viri breathing hard in her arms, she knows it has all been worth it. The realization fills her with joy. 

“We’re alive. We’re here,” Lana whispers in Sith, leaning her forehead against Viri’s. "I love you." 

“I love you too,” Viri whispers, and kisses her deeply and soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my short pieces for OC Kiss Week! :) 
> 
> Lana's lines, "you did it, Commander..."up to the "once and for all" part, and "Finally, we can enjoy a moment of privacy" and Theron's line, "pillow talk later..." are from KOTET Chapter 9.


End file.
